inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JACKIEMON1/II2 Episode 7 Discussion/Prediction
I suppose since it is very close to Sept 20th, I may as well predict what's going to happen in this episode. Not JUST going to predict who's going to be eliminated, but also some other shtuff as well. Elimination: I'm 70-90% sure that Apple will be eliminated, even though I don't want her to be eliminated, in my opinion. Definitely that trickster Bow tricked a lot of the II Fanbase into thinking that Apple was talking to Marshmallow about she used her to get farther into the game. Even though there are a lot of comments saying that Apple is possessed by Bow herself (or did she!?), since a lot of people won't watch it again twice, combining with the fact that a lot of people watch as soon as it's out, I believe she'll be eliminated. The most likely person that is going to be eliminated after that would be Marshmallow. BTW, I wanted Lightbulb to be out. Mansion: I believe that the Mansion that was shown in Episode 6 will have a much major role in upcoming episodes, including Ep 7. This is backed up by the fact that there was a cameo appearance by Box, and the controversy surrounding Bow possessing Apple. This is definitely something to keep a close eye on. 2nd Box: As I said before, there was a cameo appearance by Box in Ep 6. However, I don't think it is just 'going to be there only'. Especially if you look at Xanyleaves Deviantart Page. On one of them, it shows Apple being thrown around by a black-looking tentacle thing and her 'apple juices' were spilling out of her. As we all know, Box was eliminated and it was shown that there was nothing inside him. But the fact that Box has a gender, combining with the cameo appearance, this may be a different Box that plays a greater role. Apple's Gender: What many people don't realize is that Apple used to be a guy. In fact, the person who created him (totaldrama23) did say that he was a guy. However, the II crew changed him to a girl for some reason. One of my theories is that there was originally going to be a storyline about 2 different Apples competing on the show, but the host doesn't know it because they have the same voice. If you look way back in II's History, you can see a different Apple that was being annoyed by Orange (although the Apple had a completely different voice). I believe that they will bring this storyline(if they even came up with that) in the next episode. Original Element: Adam said in one of his livestreams that there was going to be an mechanic that hasn't been introduced in the Object Show Community. I don't have a good lead on this, but since he said a mechanic, it most likely means that the way episodes operate will be different from those previous. (also, credit to the user on Inanimate Insanity Wiki who said this) Yin-Yang's Separation: This is a very interesting thing to look at right here. As we know, Test-Tube is a SCIENTIST, and Yin-Yang has two personalities. In the real world, it is common sense that you can't split personalities apart. You'll just split the body into two pieces if you tried what Test-Tube did. So....how did she did it then??? HMMMM??? (P.S. I know she had an experiment going on, but it's basically absurd that she could be do something like that. I'll be surprised if someone can successfully do this in the future IRL.) Okay. I'm done for now. I will probably post more in the upcoming days to II2 EP 7. These were just thoughts at the top of my head and it is the night for me. Hope to see some discussion on this! Category:Blog posts